A light in the Dark
by LeeLou-Sweetie-610
Summary: lizzie's boyfriend cheats on her. What will happen and what does gordo have to do with it? LG please RR This is my first fanfic.
1. Party

I don't own any of the Lizze McGuire Characters. Although I really wish I owned Gordo. lol.  
  
"Get the door for me will ya?" Ethan shouted to Gordo. Gordo opened it to find Lizzie and her boyfriend, Ronnie.  
  
"Hey Gordo!"  
  
"Ronnie over here." Some called and off he went.  
  
Lizzie followed Gordo into the kitchen. Gordo handed Lizzie the soda that Ethan always kept in the refrigerator for her whenever he had a party and got a beer for himself.  
  
"Hey guys!" Miranda said coming up behind them. "Your girlfriends looking for you." She said to Gordo.  
  
"See you guy's later I better go find Annie."  
  
"You would never believe what I heard." Gordo heard Miranda say as he walked away.  
  
"Oh my gosh, your kidding?"  
  
"Maybe the slut got what's coming to her."  
  
"Don't be mean."  
  
"She is."  
  
"No one really deserves that though."  
  
"In a way she asked for it, I mean that's why you don't do it."  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie agreed taking a sip of her soda."  
  
"Hay babe." Ronnie greeted her; she could tell he was half buzzed, already.  
  
"Hey honey." She stood up and let him sit under her. He kissed her and she let it linger for a little while before pulling away. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just with the guys." He said before kissing her again.  
  
"Alright, alright babe that's enough." Lizzie said pulling away and getting up. "Let's dance." She said pulling him close and they got lost in the crowd. The Friday crowd. Before she new it she was being pulled into a bedroom. "Don't you even think about it."  
  
"Too late." He replied before kissing her neck.  
  
"I mean it!" She said slipping out of his grasp and opening the door, almost running into Gordo. He grabbed her arm to steady her. "Sorry." She blushed. Behind him stood Ethan, Miranda, Kate, Annie, and Kyle.  
  
"We were looking for you. We thought we'd hang out up here."  
  
"Cool." Ronnie came over and put his arm around her, looking down at Gordo's arm, which was still on Lizzie's. He pulled back.  
  
"Actually, we have to go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm taking you home right and I've –um- got curfew."  
  
"Since when do you care about curfew?"  
  
"You've been a good influence on me."  
  
"That'll be the day." Miranda snorted.  
  
"I'll take you home, Lizzie." Gordo volunteered. "It's not like I don't know where you live." Although they had hung out a little less since high school, they were still best friends and he as still over at her house a few times a week. Not to mention they lived like five houses from each other.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I guess." Ronnie said looking at his watch. "Bye." He said giving her a deep kiss, as if to show everyone in the room she was his. Embarrassed she pulled away and he left.  
  
"Everyone sat in a circle. It was a couples except me; Gordo and Annie, Kate and Kyle, Ethan and Miranda. No one seemed to mind that I was alone though.  
  
"Truth or Dare, first?" Annie asked. She had her Repunzel like gold hair in a headband so it just flowed down her back. Gordo had his arm around her loosely. The relationship had just started a week ago. It was his first after his break up with Hannah, which had lasted four months.  
  
"I'll go first." Kate volunteered gladly. She was sitting on Kyle's lap. "Lizzie, truth or dare." Why did she pick me! Because she hates me! This is gonna suck either way!  
  
"Truth." Lizzie sighed.  
  
Kate gave a devilish grin. "So did you and Ryan- I'll put this in words more comfortable for you since I think I already know the answer-"  
  
"If you already know the answer why ask?" Gordo interrupted. Good old Gordo. But it didn't help, of course.  
  
To embarrass me. Lizzie thought.  
  
She ignored him. "Get to home yet?"  
  
All eyes on Lizzie. She blushed and shook her head "No."  
  
"Thought so." Kate said in a sweet little innocent voice.  
  
"Miranda, Truth or Dare?"  
  
They game went on.  
  
"Shit." Annie said suddenly. "I had to be home fifteen minutes ago. "Bye Babe." She said to Gordo before running out the door.  
  
"We better go too." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah." She said seeing it was midnight; her curfew was in a half hour.  
  
"You want me to drive." She asked on the way downstairs.  
  
"If you really want to."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Don't you think you could do better then Ronnie?"  
  
"Gordo! I get this enough from Miranda."  
  
"But really. Do you really think that he was going home?"  
  
"Is it any of your business?"  
  
"As your best friend, yes."  
  
"Please just don't."  
  
"Sorry you just don't see the guy view of him that's all."  
  
"I know he's not the nicest but he's fun and it's not like he's abusive or anything." Lizzie pulled into his drive way and turned off the motor. "See ya." She got out of the car and started home.  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tonight was fun we should do that every Friday."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"As long as Kate stays in her place."  
  
"I guess I should try not to let it bother me. Here we are. See ya."  
  
He watched her walk away. Her blonde hair as done in braids randomly all over her head. Her legs were long and tan and the blue cami she was wearing showed off her figure perfectly. Gordo noticed all of these things, he always did. 


	2. Days of their lives

I don't own any of the Lizze McGuire Characters. Although I really wish I owned Gordo. lol.

"Lizzie." Yelled her mom up the stairs.

"What?" She screamed from under the covers.

"Pick up the phone." Lizzie stuck her arm out and felt around her nightstand for the phone. When she found it she pulled it under the covers with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey wanna come over?"

"Miranda?"

"Yeah, did I wake you?"

"Yeah what time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Alright I'll be over in, like a half hour."

"Hello?" Miranda picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hey babe."

"Ethan, hey."

"What are you doing today?"

"Lizzie's coming over."

"Oh,- well maybe I'll have some of the guy's over."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'd love to." He said suggestively.

"Shut up we do enough- spend enough time together as it is. Anyway ask Gordo what he thinks of Lizzie."

"Why?"

"I think he likes her."

"He doesn't and you ask him you've known him longer."

"Yeah well you're a guy and I'm also lizzie's best friend."

"I dunno."

"Did u see the way he looks at her?" The doorbell rang. "Gotta go Lizzie's here. Love you." She hung up and answered the door.

The doorbell rang again an hour later. The girls laughed as they walked to the door.

"Hey guys." Miranda said.

"Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?" Ethan said pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

Lizzie shook her head and laughed. "Hey Gordo."

"Hey. We were just coming over to see if you guy's wanted to go to Dorney tomorrow."

"Yeah that'd be cool. You want to come in or just stand there."

"Yes, considering the love birds already helped themselves to the couch."

"Who's all coming?" Lizzie asked as Gordo sat in the recliner. The couch and the recliner were the only two pieces of furniture in the room. "And if you don't mind." She sat on Gordo's lap.

His smile broadened. "Annie and we tried to get a hold of Ryan but couldn't."

"Join the club, I tried his cell and he didn't answer, then the line he shares with his brother and no one answered so I tried his home phone and his mom said he was busy."

"He doesn't have to go."

"It'll be a last minute decision, I don't want to be the fifth wheel.

"If you're sure."

"Yup." He looked at his watch.

"Ethan I know this is why you came over but your mom wants us home to watch your brother." Lizzie got up.

Ethan reluctantlys got up and after a few more kisses they left.


	3. Dorney Park

Thanks for all your reviews. Abuhin-I realized I changed boyfriends after I put it up. I had originally wrote the story just as an idea and then made it into a lizzie fic. So for anyone wondering the boyfriend is Ronnie. Sorry about that.

I don't own any of the Lizze McGuire Characters. Although I really wish I owned Gordo. lol.

Lizzie's alarm had gone off at six AM, she was supposed to meet everyone at Gordo's by eight. She had been calling Ronnie for the last hour and a half when her cell rang.

"Ronnie?"

"I guess that means he ain't coming."

"No."

"Come anyway Annie's not coming either. I need someone to ride all the rides with. Please. And not to mention that Miranda and Ethan will be all over each other and I will have to stand there and watch."

"Alright be there in a minute."

"No we'll pick you up."

"When?"

"Now." She turned around. "You should lock your doors." She could feel his breath on her face.

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Annie and I broke up."

"How come?"

"When I talked to her yesterday she was just being all bitchy."

"Sorry."

"No lose." He smiled.

They all talked and laughed and sang on the way there.

"So, what ride should we go on first?" Ethan asked.

"How about that?" Miranda said pointing to a roller coaster with a huge hill and two loops.

"Oh God- um did I forget to mention I've never been on a roller coaster before?" Lizzie asked. They all looked at her. "Thought so." Gordo pulled her into line.

"Oh God!" Lizzie screamed as they went down the first hill. She was squeezing Gordo's hand. Hard.

"So what'd you think?" He asked.

"It was great!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it considering I can't feel my fingers."

"Sorry."

They went on another roller coaster and then they were ready for lunch.

"What are you guy's hungry for?" Ethan asked.

"Whatever." Gordo said looking around.

"I'm not hungry." Miranda said.

"I just want a funnel cake." Lizzie piped in.

"Not until you eat your fruits and vegetables." Gordo joked.

"Like you'll find fruit here." Miranda said.

"Candy apples." Gordo said

"Candy?" Lizzie asked.

"Technically it's still an apple."

"Yeah, but the candy rules it out." They were walking in front of Miranda and Ethan now. She was shaking her head wishing those two would just get together. Ethan, of course, was clueless.

"So what are you two going to eat?" He asked.

"Why don't Ethan and I get a burger and you guys can get a funnel cake." Miranda suggested.

"Well, if you're not hungry and Alex is, why don't you come with me." _Damn she's thinking about Ronnie._ Miranda thought.

"Actually, I could go for funnel cake." Gordo said.

"After a candy apple?" Lizzie asked, maybe trying to forget about Ronnie. _Good for her_. Miranda thought.

"So Annie, bitchy- what's with that she seemed nice enough." Lizzie asked as she bite into her candy apple a half-hour later.

"We were having dinner last night and started saying all this shit."

"About?" _You mostly apparently she agrees with kate._

"Gossip- I mean I know everyone gossips but about my friends."

"Ah-and what about Hannah?"

"What is this?"

"You guys seemed happy."

"I don't know, I she..."

"Wasn't perfect."

"Well, for me anyway." He sighed. What about Ronnie? I mean what's up with that?"

"Ok ok you caught me, Hi I'm Lizzie McGuire and I'm addicted to bad boys."

"Jerry was good but from there you just went down hill. I mean Dan and Ronnie."

"There's something so fun and exciting about it. About dating someone not like you. I just- I'm the virgin- I don't think I'd want to date me."

"They lie, cheat and don't call. Sounds like fun to me."

"Just stop. I'm done now can I get a funnel cake, daddy? Please." She said in a baby voice with a puppy face."

"I don't know..."

"Oh go to Hell." She said walking over to the funnel cake stand.

"Go to your room." He yelled running to catch up with her.

"We are definitely lost." Gordo said after taking the last bit of funnel cake they shared. He held the plate full of sugar.

"Ya." Then she stopped.

"What?" She hit the plate and the sugar went all over him.

"You have sugar all over you."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No problem." She said and started to walk again.

"Is it off?" He asked a minute later.

"No, come here." She said pulling over to her, out of the line of people. She licked her thumb. "Excuse my spit." And cleaned it off his face. "Now except for the fact that it's all over your cloths your powder sugar free." He didn't care they were really close.

"Guys over here." She turned around so fast she almost toppled over.

"Hey." She said running over to them. We kind have got lost."

"Yeah considering you're late."

"We found a way to live though." Ethan smiled.


End file.
